Tu y yo
by okashira janet
Summary: Aoshi sabía que dejar a Misao tontear con los objetos prohibidos del Oniwabanshu era mala idea, pero imaginar que terminaría cambiando cuerpo con su protegida estaba, del todo, fuera de sus predicciones. MisAoshi. Oneshot para el reto Reiniciando. Las peliculas de Tomoe.
**Tú y yo**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, del que aún no logró encontrar su manga "Another Tale of Frankenstein" completo. Este fanfic participa en el reto **"Reiniciando: Las películas de Tomoe"** del Foro Sakabattô, la película de la que tome la idea es "Ella en mi cuerpo, él en el mío", que a su vez tomó la idea de alguien más así que todos felices.

 _Aoshi sabía que dejar a Misao tontear con los objetos prohibidos del Oniwabanshu era mala idea, pero imaginar que terminaría cambiando cuerpo con su protegida estaba, del todo, fuera de sus predicciones. MisAoshi._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi era un hombre estoico, frío y antisocial, lo sabía, de hecho aquellos eran sus puntos fuertes, como ninja no se podía pedir algo mejor que él. Cualquier misión era realizada con pulcritud y en el menor tiempo posible así que a pesar de la nueva era, el decreto de la prohibición de armas y años de relativa paz sus servicios aún eran buscados y demandados, solo algunos lo sabían, pero lo cierto es que tenía bastante trabajo.

Rápido, eficiente, discreto. El lema de cualquier ninja era su definición de un trabajo llevado a cabo por su persona y era ampliamente conocido en el mundo oscuro de la sociedad.

Misao en cambio, a pesar de ser la Okashira, seguía siendo una muchacha alocada, de pocas luces y tan transparente que le era imposible ocultar cualquier sentimiento, por pequeño que fuera y a ser sincero a Aoshi empezaba a molestarle. Anteriormente su constante parloteo, sus chistes malos para hacerlo sonreír y su asedio usando como excusa su enamoramiento eran cosas que soportaba con estoicismo y sin prestarle mucha atención, pero últimamente ella había tomado una nueva resolución, como si se estuviera jugando el todo por el todo y empezaba a ser realmente molesta.

Lo seguía como un cachorro, hablaba hasta por los codos, interrumpía sus meditaciones, lo desconcentraba con su mirada ávida. Había creído que con el tiempo ella pasaría de su enamoramiento infantil, pero estaba visto que aquello no ocurriría, iba a tener que hablar con ella, o al menos esa había sido la idea, lo cierto es que Misao se había evaporado como el aire, casi como si olfateara el peligro y se batiera en honrosa retirada.

A pesar de que la esperó en el templo, como todos los días, ella nunca llegó, un sexto sentido quizás.

De cualquier manera ya le había dado mucho tiempo, tenía que hablar con ella, aclarar aquello de una vez por todas y seguir cada uno su vida, por separado. No es que no la apreciara, la había visto crecer, desarrollarse y volverse una mujercita; era simplemente que el amor entre ellos dos no sería nunca de la manera en que ella lo buscaba.

—¿Y Misao? —Al llegar al Aoiya se encontró a Okina barriendo la puerta con mucho entusiasmo, seguramente esperando cazar a una pobre chica desorientada.

—La escuche decir algo de bajar al sótano. —Okina contestó como si cualquier cosa sin dejar de barrer, Aoshi lo observó fijo con aquellos ojos azules que eran más fríos que el hielo pero el anciano no se dio por enterado.

El sótano del Aoiya era extremadamente secreto, se suponía que solo el Okashira podía entrar en él y tenía todos los objetos oscuros y prohibidos del Oniwabanshu. Si bien Misao se había autoproclamado la Okashira su madurez mental distaba mucho de lo que un líder del Oniwabanshu era y aquel sitio resultaba doblemente peligroso con una joven alocada trasteando en él. El mal humor y el fastidio que Misao le había causado toda la semana se acrecentó ante éste nuevo descubrimiento, sin despedirse de Okina avanzó hasta los jardines, jaló un compartimiento secreto y una puerta se abrió ante él. Aoshi entró sin una luz guía, sabía que sus ojos acostumbrados a las misiones eran capaces de orientarse en la oscuridad, bajó tan suavemente los escalones que Misao, sentada en la orilla izquierda con un pergamino en las manos y alumbrada por una leve llama no lo notó.

—Misao. —Si él no hubiera hablado, voz ronca y dura, la joven no lo hubiera percibido.

—¡Aoshi-sama! —La chica giró a él con una sonrisa enorme, ojos verdes luminosos, sin preocuparle la llama que tintineaba peligrosa junto al pergamino tan importante que tenía en las manos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Oh!, pensé que ya era hora que me instruyera un poco, ¡este pergamino es maravilloso!, no conocía esta técnica, ¿y ve éste pequeño monumento?, se supone que es un Dios, Te-Tezcatlipoca, creo, es el Dios de la hechicería y el cambio que viene de una lejana nación, ¿sabía que algunos ninjas del Oniwabanshu han tenido como misión viajar por el mundo?

—Misao. —Aoshi la cortó en seco, los dientes apretados—. No deberías estar aquí.

—¿Uh? —Ella parpadeó—. ¿Por qué? —La observo fijó, aquella atolondrada que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de sus fallas.

—No estas capacitada.

—Bueno, —las mejillas de la joven enrojecieron—, si no empiezo a instruirme nunca voy a estar lista.

—Este sitio es un lugar sagrado, un sitio que los Okashira visitaban con respeto y al que agregaban nuevos conocimientos, no es un sitio donde una niña venga a curiosear.

—¡Yo no…! —Misao se puso de pie—. ¡No soy una niña!

—¿No es propio de una niña no preocuparse de la vela que ha traído? —Misao giró la mirada la vela se había rodado, la apagó rápidamente con el pie a pesar de que le quemo y ambos quedaron a oscuras.

—Yo soy… soy la Okashira.

—Solo porque tú así lo decidiste.

—¡Usted no reclamo su puesto!

—No me interesa que juguetees con el puesto de líder, pero aléjate de estas cosas.

—¡Usted no puede decirme…! —Misao se mordió rabiosamente los labios—. ¡No sabe todo lo que he pasado!

—Es propio de un niño creer que carga con grandes penas y tribulaciones pero tu vida no ha sido ni la décima parte de dura de lo que fueron las vidas de nuestros antepasados, te lo diré claro, no eres apta para ser Okashira. —Misao abrió la boca, la cerró, la volvió a abrir, sintió el corazón latir fuerte en el pecho.

—Si usted no nos hubiera traicionado… si no hubiera intentado matar a Okina yo no tendría por qué haber reclamado ese puesto.

—Y si la culpa no me lo hubiera exigido yo no habría vuelto a este lugar. —Aoshi frunció el ceño, ella parpadeó, una, dos, tres veces y Aoshi entendió que estaba aguantando las lágrimas pese a que nada en ella delataba dolor.

—¿Solo volvió por culpa?, ¿no sintió nunca añoranza por este lugar?, ¿no extraño a nadie? —La verdadera pregunta era, ¿no me extraño a mí?, no lo dijo, pero Aoshi pudo darse cuenta, siempre había sido transparente como el agua del río.

—Mis lazos se perdieron hace mucho tiempo. —Fue como si la golpeara, sus ojos verdes resplandecieron.

—Debe ser pesado ser tan frío, debe ser horrible no sentir nada. —Le sorprendió que intentara herirlo, nunca lo había hecho en el pasado.

—Encuentro preferible la carencia de sentimientos a la demostración excesiva de los mismos ante alguien que no los aprecia. —Ella abrió enormes los ojos, luego se tensó entera, era torpe, pero no tanto, lo había entendido.

—¡Pues prefiero ser apasionada, con lo que quiero, con lo que amo!, así nunca tendré arrepentimientos.

—La carencia de sentimientos, la frialdad en el trato y el disimulo son las características predominantes en un ninja, no entiendo cómo es que te declaras líder del Oniwabanshu defendiendo algo como la pasión. —Misao se encogió ante la aseveración, ante la mirada en sus ojos y la dureza en sus palabras, se coló entre su cuerpo y la pared y echó a correr fuera de ahí. Anteriormente se había arrepentido de amar a Aoshi, cuando había estado a punto de matar a Okina, pero nunca como en ese momento hubiera creído que había tirado toda su vida detrás de un imposible.

Aoshi la observó salir, subir corriendo la escalera, hasta en eso era tempestuosa, no había punto de comparación entre los dos, eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche, nunca se comprenderían uno al otro y a esas alturas Misao debería entenderlo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi despertó antes de que saliera el sol, como todos los días, pero para su desconcierto no se encontraba sentado contra la pared como era su costumbre si no que se hallaba tendido en su futon, por un momento le costó orientarse, se sentó con el ceño fruncido y sintió que algo pesado le jalaba la cabeza hacía atrás golpeando su espalda, se paró de un salto, buscando enemigos en las esquinas, analizando el espacio, para su desconcierto encontró que se hallaba dentro del cuarto de Misao, hacía años que no entraba en ese lugar pero reconocía el olor de su protegida alrededor y el armario levemente abierto dejando ver su vestimenta.

¿Qué hacía en el cuarto de Misao?, ¿y dónde estaba ella?, dio un paso, una pierna que no sentía con la fuerza de siempre, en la oscuridad giró a ver su pie, no recordaba que su pie fuera esa cosita pequeña y suave.

—¡Ah! —No pudo evitarlo, cayó de sentón al suelo pensando que se trataba de alguna clase de pesadilla, extendió los brazos al frente, eran delgados, casi de niño, manos rasposas pero pequeñitas. Se palpó la cara y no reconoció nada de ella, se puso de pie y nuevamente algo le jaló la cabeza hacía atrás golpeando su espalda, Aoshi dio media vuelta con rapidez y una pesada trenza le golpeó la cara con el movimiento.

¿Trenza?

Con cuidado, con algo parecido a la negación, se tocó el pecho, ahí donde anteriormente había músculos de años de trabajo había unos senos pequeñitos.

—¡Ah! —Jadeó soltándolos y con desconcierto notó que la voz que había surgido de su garganta era la de una joven, una voz ruidosa y con un timbre agudo, la misma voz que venía oyendo desde hace dieciséis años. Patinó por el suelo en su carrera hacía el armario y se dio cuenta tardíamente que aquel cuerpo pesaba tan poco que no podía controlarlo, terminó golpeando contra la madera y un montón de cuadernos le cayeron encima, no les prestó atención, palpó alrededor hasta que encontró un espejo, solo el mayor de los esfuerzos provoco que sus manos no temblaran, el rostro frío y estoico de Misao le regresó la mirada, unos ojos verdes que no eran los suyos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao despertó temprano, como todos los días, a pesar de que el día anterior se había dormido aguantando las lágrimas y con dolor de estómago, debido a su caótico estado mental de la noche anterior no se había tapado y estaba echa bola en el suelo, como un cachorro intentando darse calor a sí mismo.

Patética en verdad.

Se levantó sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse, por más que le hubiera dolido y por más que hubiera sufrido la vida seguía y… ¿pero desde cuando el piso se veía tan lejos cuando estaba de pie?, parpadeó, cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir, ¿estaba drogada o algo así?, se miró las manos, unas manos que conocía perfectamente bien y que apenas el día de ayer se hubiera muerto por tocar.

Gritó.

Pero no fue el chillido que esperaba, en lugar de eso de su garganta brotó un bramido ronco que era más una amenaza de guerra que un grito de horror. Cerró la boca al instante, con los ojos desorbitados, ¿aquel era un grito de Aoshi?, porque Misao estaba completamente segura que aquellas eran las manos de Aoshi. Nunca había tenido un sueño tan extraño y por todos los dioses que quería despertar en ese instante.

—Tengo que… —Atontada se dirigió a la puerta y solo hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación de Aoshi, todo pulcramente en su lugar y el piso sin una mota de polvo, entonces no era que no se hubiera tapado, Aoshi dormía sentado y ella —al meterse en su cuerpo de alguna manera— se había tirado a dormir en el piso como rollo.

—¡Ah! —No pudo evitar el sobresalto cuando el shoji se abrió y Misao apareció ante ella, es decir, su cuerpo luciendo terriblemente distante, claro que tendría mayor efecto si no llevara la corta yukata de dormir.

—Misao, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Aoshi-sama? —Aoshi en el cuerpo de Misao entrecerró los ojos, seguramente asqueado de que su cuerpo dijera "Aoshi-sama" de esa manera.

—De alguna manera hemos intercambiado cuerpos.

—Pero cómo…

—No sé. —Aoshi la cortó en seco—. Pero hay que deshacerlo.

—Hum, quizás deberíamos decirle a Okina…

—Una vez en el pasado algo así ocurrió y por compartir el secreto con los demás los implicados no volvieron jamás a sus cuerpos. —Misao dio un bote, se veía muy extraño ver a su cuerpo teniendo semejantes sobresaltos, sobre todo porque era un cuerpo enorme, a Aoshi nunca le hubiera parecido que su cuerpo era enorme, pero desde la perspectiva de Misao era realmente grande.

—¿Entonces?

—Vamos a fingir ser el otro hasta que podamos resolver esto.

—Hum, no creo que pueda Aoshi-sama. —Por lo menos era sincera.

—No tiene que ser exactamente igual, solo es fingir lo suficiente. —Aunque no se imaginaba a Misao callándose y quedándose quieta por más de cinco minutos.

—Aoshi-sama… no creo que pueda hacer lo que yo hago normalmente. —Aquello, obviamente, no se lo esperaba, había creído que lo decía por ella y no por él.

—Nunca fracase una misión de infiltración en el pasado.

—Hum… bueno… —Ver a su cuerpo poco convencido era una experiencia que no quería volver a repetir.

—Por hoy vamos a seguir nuestras rutinas diarias y por la noche nos vamos a reunir a analizar nuestro caso, tenemos que pensar nuestras opciones durante todo el día.

—De acuerdo. —Misao asintió—. Debo levantarme, bañarme, ir a entrenar, luego al templo, meditación, yo le llevo de almorzar, es decir, usted me lleva de almorzar… ¿me va a llevar de almorzar?

—Supongo. —Aoshi frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Luego meditación de nuevo, entrenamiento, comida, como es lunes reviso las cuentas del Aoiya y luego el té, ¿todo en orden?

—Todo en orden. —Aoshi asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación—. Te veo en unas horas. —Cerró la puerta tras de sí y después de dar dos pasos se dio cuenta con desazón que Misao conocía su rutina al pie del renglón, pero él no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que hacía ella.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi se metió a bañar porque le pareció lo más adecuado para iniciar el día, por desgracia desconocía el método para lavar un cabello tan largo y terminó con tanta espuma encima que hubo un momento de franco pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que por más agua que tiraba no podía quitarse de encima el jabón. Aunque los senos no le dieron problema se declaró incompetente en lavar las otras partes íntimas de Misao, tenía miedo de meter los dedos ahí dentro para enjabonar así que solo se talló por encima y esperó que el cambio de cuerpos se diera rápido.

Ponerse la ropa no fue tan difícil, por fortuna Misao usaba ropa muy sencilla y sus pechos eran tan pequeños que solo tuvo que darle tres vueltas con las vendas para sentirlos apretados y firmes, lo que le causo mayor problema fue atar el lazo rosa, como era ropa de andar en casa no se anudaba en la cintura si no que solo se colocaba en la parte de su espalda, Aoshi se hizo un lio con los ojales y estuvo a punto de desistir de usarlo, pero al final reconoció que se vería sospechoso si no lo usaba como todos los días.

Finalmente tomó un cepillo e intentó peinarse. Palabra clave _intentó._ Aquella melena enredada y más larga que la eternidad era imposible de adecentar, Aoshi formó tantos nudos en su cabello que al final parecía que tenía un nido de pájaros en la cabeza, probó de hacer mechones pequeños y tratar de desenredarlos uno a uno, pero lo único que logró fue darse tirones en la cabeza.

—¡Ey Misao! —El shoji de su habitación se abrió, Aoshi giró la mirada con un parpadeo, nunca nadie en toda su vida le había abierto la puerta de su cuarto sin anunciarse—. ¿Qué haces ahí? —Okon apareció, una mano en la cadera y pinta de estar cabreada—. Hoy te toca ir de compras con Shiro.

—Ah. —La miró sin expresión, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no estaba haciendo un buen papel—. Lo olvide.

—Ya me doy cuenta, ¿Qué estas pretendiendo hacer con ese cabello? —Esa era una buena pregunta—. A estas alturas ni creas que vas a ser capaz de volver a tiempo para llevarle su desayuno a Aoshi-san. —Lo sentía por Misao—. Préstame eso. —Okon le arrebató el cepillo, al instante Aoshi fue brutalmente cepillado, a cada tirón sentía como su cabello se reventaba y bolas de pelo iban apareciendo en el suelo, apretó los dientes intentando poner la cabeza firme—. ¿Y por qué te has lavado el cabello esta mañana?, ya sabes que no lo puedes trenzar mojado, si te da problemas a mí no me veas. —Definitivamente tenía que pedirle más información a Misao—. ¿Misao? —Okon dejó de cepillarla y se agachó a verla, tan cerca que casi tocaban sus narices—. ¿Por qué estás tan callada?

—Yo… pase una mala noche, es todo. —Sí, había cambiado de cuerpos sin causa aparente.

—¿Es por Aoshi-san? —Okon resopló—. Te dije que era mala idea que bajaras al sótano, ya sabía yo que no iba a elogiarte por intentar aprender, ya deberías conocerlo mejor a estas alturas. —Okon terminó de cepillarlo y luego, para gran sorpresa de Aoshi, le puso una sonora nalgada—. Vete ya con Shiro, seguro te distraes. —Aoshi no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza y salir de la habitación, se daba cuenta que no estaba haciendo un buen papel como su protegida, sobre todo por la falta de palabras, pero aquella era una misión que estaba resultando un tanto difícil para él.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, como había visto que lo hacía ella y justo cuando salía al pasillo atrapó al vuelo sus sandalias que le habían lanzado a la cara.

—Ah, —Shiro le sonrió—, buenos reflejos, ¡te has tardado un montón!, estaba a punto de dejarte. —Aoshi nunca había visto a Shiro hablar más de dos frases seguidas y jamás le había alzado la voz antes, con rapidez se puso las sandalias, pero las cintas que se ataba su protegida en torno a las piernas le costaron mayor tiempo.

—Si no te apuras el Shirobeko nos va a ganar todos los buenos tomates. —Shiro le sujetó una pierna, Aoshi abrió grandes los ojos al notar su mano contra su muslo desnudo—. La otra vez nos tocaron los más feos. —Con una habilidad que solo daba la practica el joven le vendo la pierna hasta por debajo de la rodilla y le ayudó a pararse—. ¡Ahora corre! —Aoshi lo siguió demasiado impactado para pensar más de la cuenta, ¿sería que usualmente Shiro le ponía las vendas a Misao?, si bien el joven se había comportado de manera amistosa y hasta un tanto paternal lo cierto es que Misao ya estaba bastante mayor para que le estuvieran poniendo los zapatos como si fuera niña.

Trató de no pensar más en eso.

—Tú ve por el pescado y yo por las verduras, nos vemos en el arroz.

—De acuerdo. —Aoshi habló porque para esas alturas era extraño que no hubiera abierto la boca, por fortuna Shiro, como la mayoría de los hombres, era bastante despistado. El pescado era algo que podía comprar y gracias a las cuentas del Aoiya que cuadraba sabía la cantidad que debía adquirir y que tanto le debía costar, con lo que no contaba es que el cuerpo de Misao no era demasiado imponente y no era mucho el respeto con que lo trataban.

—¿Cuánto vas a llevar pequeña?

—¿Cinco kilos como siempre preciosa?

—¿Qué te parece este salmón Misao bonita, ¿a qué lo quieres, cierto? —Aoshi se forzó a sonreír aunque estaba seguro que la risa no iluminaba sus ojos verdes y trató de hablar más que "sí", "no" y "ah", de todas maneras cuando la señora de los camarones lo vio le preguntó con gran afectación si es que se encontraba enferma porque traía muy mala cara.

Así que aunque las compras salieron más o menos bien su actuación estaba empezando a ser desastrosa.

Ya para medio mercado Aoshi estaba jalando demasiados kilos de oloroso pescado para un cuerpo tan endeble como el de Misao, cargaba las bolsas en una mano y en menos de un minuto se le acalambraba, las cargaba en la otra mano y ya le dolía el brazo. No lo entendía. Misao normalmente hacía las compras así que su cuerpo debía estar acostumbrado a ese peso, nunca la había oído quejarse, seguro estaba llevando las bolsas mal, pero echarse el pescado a la espalda o algo por el estilo no parecía muy femenino, Aoshi miró a su alrededor, las mujeres que llevaban bolsas no cargaban tantas como él y las otras iban acompañadas de hombres que cargaban por ellas.

¿Es que cada que iba de compras Misao terminaba con el cuerpo machucado?

—¡Misao! —Giró la mirada al ver a un niño corriendo hacia ella, un niño rubio de ojos azules, extranjero por donde se le viera—. ¿Te ayudo?

—No, ¡sí! —Se sintió un poco idiota de contestar como si aún siguiera en su cuerpo y alguien más débil le hubiera cuestionado por auxilio.

—Te vi desde que llegaste. —El niño sujetó la mitad de las bolsas, le llegaba a Misao por el hombro—. ¿Me vas a comprar un bollo de premio?

—Sí. —Aoshi cabeceó, pero luego trató de sonreír—. Lo que quieras.

—Usualmente eres más tacaña. —El niño lo observó con sospecha.

—Es que hoy me siento dadivosa. —Trató de imprimirle altanería a sus palabras y aparentemente funcionó porque el niño asintió satisfecho, solo tenía que recordar cómo se llevaban su protegida y Yahiko para salir indemne de aquello.

—Pensé que ibas a obligar a Gin-san a que lo llevara por ti como siempre. —Bien, enigma resuelto.

—No lo vi. —Aoshi en realidad no tenía idea de cómo lucía así que podía estar lanzando una mentira de las gordas.

—No seas mentirosa. —El niño le sonrió altivo—. Ya sé que estas celosa. —Aoshi nunca, jamás en su vida había tenido celos, desconocía por completo el sentimiento y por lo mismo le costó componer un rostro acorde.

—¿Celosa?

—Gin-san llevo a Mariko-chan a pescar el domingo en lugar de a ti. —Aoshi no recordaba que Misao hubiera mencionado nunca a un Gin-san y nada de pesca el domingo, para hablar hasta por los codos parecía que no le contaba todo a fin de cuentas.

—Gin-san es libre de salir con quien desee. —De cualquier manera intentó mantener en alto la moral de Misao para con su pequeño acompañante.

—¿En serio? —Los ojos del niño relampaguearon—. Porque me dijo que si no estabas ocupada ni enojada te llevara hoy por la noche al festival, ¿vendrás cierto? —Aoshi cerró los ojos, aguanto el aire.

—No creo…

—¡Sabía que estabas enojada! —El niño se mofó feliz—. No importa cuánto digas que amas a tu Oshi-sama te gusta Gin-san.

—Es Aoshi. —Aoshi corrigió—. Aoshi-sama. —Era un poco ridículo referirse con ese honorifico a sí mismo, pero era una manera que tenía Misao de hablar que no podía cambiarle si no quería ser descubierto.

—¡Misao! —Aoshi se giró justo a tiempo para esquivar un capo en la cabeza proveniente de Shiro—. Oye, buenos reflejos, ¡te dije que nos veíamos en el arroz! —Aoshi apretó los dientes, habitualmente nadie le gritaba y mucho menos le daba órdenes.

—Hola Shiro-san. —El niño le pasó las bolsas a Shiro quien las recibió a pesar de que estaba cargando con buena parte del mandado.

—Ey, ¿cómo estás?, ¿y tu padre?

—Bien, gracias. —El niño bajo la mirada, un par de rulos rubios le sobresalió por debajo del sombrero.

—Haremos soba los días del festival, deberías pasarte. —Shiro le guiñó un ojo y echó a andar, el niño se despidió agitando la mano, Aoshi siguió a su compañero con dirección al Aoiya, por largo rato no hablaron, pero al final Shiro soltó un suspiro.

—¿Le sacaste algo? —Uno, dos segundos, Aoshi sabía reconocer el tono de una misión.

—No demasiado. —Fuera de que tenía que ver a Gin-san en el festival esa noche.

—Ponle más empeño, su padre parte en tres días. —Niño rico, padre extranjero importante, Misao no le había hablado de ninguna clase de misión, no que él le diera detalles de las suyas.

—Entiendo.

—Estas rara. —Y si Shiro que era un hombre despistado lo había notado es que estaba haciendo un mal trabajo de infiltración.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao creía que si había una persona que conocía a la perfección a Aoshi, sus rutinas, sentimientos y gestos era ella, por desgracia había ciertas partes de su Aoshi que hubiera preferido conocer en otras circunstancias, más específicamente cuando el dueño de cierto cuerpo la estuviera amando en algún lugar bonito con sus corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo.

Pero ahora lo que tenía era a ella en el cuerpo de Aoshi recurriendo a vendarse los ojos para bañarse, al final le había ganado la vergüenza, ya era lo suficientemente malo tener que tocar como para encima ver en vivo y en directo, estaba segura de que terminaría desmayada.

El asunto del baño fue malo de principio a fin, los brazos de Aoshi eran demasiado largos y fuertes así que el impulso que le mandaba su mente no siempre era correcto, puso tanto cuidado en tallarse solo con la esponja y no tocarse a sí mismo que al final le quedo jabón en el cuerpo y para acabar de enrollarse se cayó cuando intentaba ponerse la ropa a ciegas.

¿El resultado?, Aoshi tenía un bonito moretón en la rodilla y el labio ligeramente partido, el hombre que solo se hería en batallas de vida o muerte ahora podía presumir un labio roto por caída de su propia altura, muy heroico.

—Aoshi-sama me va a matar. —Al decirlo se dio cuenta con asombro que nunca había escuchado temor en la voz de Aoshi, sonaba un poco irreal—. ¡Soy Aoshi-sama! —Tampoco lo había escuchado gritar feliz, le dio la risa tonta, aunque la risa tonta de Aoshi era la cosa más bonita que había escuchado jamás en la vida. ¡Oh!, volvía a estar enamorada, aunque eso de enamorarse de su propia risa en el cuerpo de alguien más… ni ella misma entendía a esas alturas.

El tiempo que Aoshi usaba en entrenar Misao lo desperdició haciéndole caras al espejo, alzó las cejas, infló los cachetes, probó más de veinte tipos diferentes de sonrisa (sonrisa casual, sonrisa sarcástica, sonrisa de "¡oh como te amo Misao!"), admiró sus labios y sus ojos cerca de media hora y solo cuando no podía estar más enamorada recordó lo claro que le había dejado ayer Aoshi que sus atenciones no eran requeridas y que le eran bastante fastidiosas.

Se desinfló como un globo que hubieran pinchado. Rendirse no era una de las palabras en el vocabulario de Misao y cuando la vida la tiraba simplemente se levantaba y volvía a la carga, pero era obvio que con Aoshi había fallado el método, tal vez había exagerado en sus atenciones y ciertamente era muy ruidosa, con lo tranquilo y sereno que era Aoshi era entendible que terminara fastidiado por su entusiasmo.

Se empezaba a deprimir, además tenía hambre, a esa hora ella ya había comido, de hecho a esa hora se suponía que hacía mucho tiempo que le había llevado el almuerzo a Aoshi, ¿sería que a Aoshi se le había olvidado?, él dijo que le llevaría de comer, bueno… había dicho "supongo", ¿eso valía algo?, cerca de las doce del mediodía y ya cuando los intestinos de Aoshi se devoraban entre sí Misao tomó la valiente decisión de ir al Aoiya por su propio pie, es cierto que era raro que Aoshi fuera al restaurante por iniciativa propia, pero no sabía de dónde conseguir sustento si no era de ahí, con algo de suerte nadie le prestaría atención.

Misao puso mucha atención en caminar completamente erguida y con aire ausente y distante, había observado por demasiado tiempo a Aoshi como para no ser capaz de copiar su postura. Entró al restaurante y para su sorpresa se encontró a si misma sirviendo las mesas, claro que Aoshi en su versión mesera tenía una sonrisa muy de negocios y unos ojos más bien secos, Aoshi la miró brevemente y luego se fue, Misao se sentó en una esquina del restaurante, intentando no parecer demasiado nerviosa.

Le dolía el labio.

Se pasó la lengua suavemente por encima.

¡Maldición!, estaba sangrando.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño preocupada.

—No hagas eso. —Aoshi dejó caer un bol de ramen frente a ella y no pudo evitar dar un bote.

—¿Eh? —Aoshi frunció el ceño, un par de mujeres ya habían girado a ver a Misao, un hombre que está ahí pasándose la lengua por los labios con aire ausente tenía toda la estampa de alguien dispuesto a coquetear.

—Come y vete. —A Aoshi le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Misao apuró el plato, de reojo observó que una mujer lo veía por encima del hombro, bajó apresuradamente el plato ante la sorpresa y para su horror soltó un hipido, sus ojos azules brillaron de pura vergüenza y un delator rubor le cubrió la nariz, ¡era la primera vez en su vida que una mujer le coqueteaba!, ¡eso era tan gay!

—Aoshi-sama. —Aoshi le sonrió fingiendo amabilidad, Misao estaba muerta—. Creo que escuche a Okina decir algo de las cuentas.

—Ah. —Misao se paró de golpe, se dio en la cabeza con una saliente del techo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. Voy. —La voz le salió ahogada, alguien por ahí soltó una risita y Aoshi le dio una mirada tan carente de sentimiento con sus nuevos ojos verdes que Misao tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para no sobarse la cabeza y salir tan digna como podía del lugar.

En cuanto se vio libre del restaurante corrió por las escaleras dispuesta a encerrarse en el despacho, para su horror Aoshi corriendo por las escaleras descuidadamente era como el ruido de cien elefantes en estampida, ¿cuánto pesaba en realidad ese hombre?, con razón siempre caminaba tan digno. A esas alturas Misao empezaba a extrañar su cuerpo ligero y flexible.

Se encerró en el despacho sabedora de que no iba a cuadrar ninguna cuenta del Aoiya (aunque la vida se le fuera en ello) y en lugar de eso intentó encontrar la razón por la que había cambiado de cuerpo con Aoshi, aun no descartaba que fuera una pesadilla de las feas.

Repasó todo el día al revés, acostarse sin taparse, el dolor de estómago, la discusión…

— ¡Tezcatlipoca!.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi y Misao, de noche, enfrente del Dios de la dualidad, uno al lado del otro aclararon sus gargantas.

—Sé que tal vez pensaste que Aoshi-sama y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien. —Misao se señaló a sí misma y a Aoshi—. Pero no es así.

—Ah.

—En realidad Aoshi-sama es… —Misao se sonrojó Aoshi frunció el ceño ante lo común que se había vuelto ver su rostro ruborizado, algo que no le había enseñado al mundo en 26 años—. Lo que quiero decir es que en realidad Aoshi-sama y yo somos muy cercanos. Él me cuido cuando era niña y yo… —El rojo subió de tonalidad en sus mejillas, Aoshi se observó a si mismo con aire científico, lo cierto es que ni él mismo sabía que su rostro pudiera parecer tan ingenuo—. ¡Esto es un malentendido!, somos muy, muy cercanos en realidad.

—Si querías darnos alguna clase de demostración práctica de las circunstancias que rodeaban a nuestras vidas para comprender a la otra persona lo has logrado. —Aoshi habló con frialdad—. Ambos logramos descubrir aspectos que desconocíamos del otro y de ahora en adelante no hablaremos a la ligera al momento de enfrentar nuestros puntos de vista.

—Así que… —Misao se balanceó en sus pies, Aoshi en realidad no comprendía como es que Misao lograba que el anterior Okashira del Oniwabanshu, un líder oscuro de casi dos metros de altura diera un aire tan infantil—. Si pudieras por favor regresarnos a nuestros cuerpos…

—Como miembros del Oniwabanshu cuyas misiones e integridad corren peligro al no poder manejar las habilidades de la otra persona te lo solicitamos respetuosamente. —Aoshi se inclinó en una reverencia, torpemente Misao lo imitó, aunque parecía que el Dios no se daba precisamente por enterado.

—¿Eso es todo? —Misao susurró, aun con la espalda inclinada girando la mirada hacía él, los ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad, que él recordara nunca había visto que sus ojos brillaran así—. ¿Mañana cuando despertemos estaremos de vuelta a la normalidad?

—No lo sé. —Aoshi se levantó, pero un leve hormigueo en los dedos le decía que cambiar a su cuerpo no iba a ser tan fácil como pedirlo por favor.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi despertó antes de que amaneciera en el cuarto de Misao, con la ropa de Misao, en el cuerpo de Misao, no es que no se lo hubiera esperado, pero un 15% de él guardaba cierta ridícula esperanza.

Se levantó, salió por la ventana y entró a su cuarto por la azotea, pudiera ser que estuvieran en una precaria situación, pero no quería que nadie viera que se metía al cuarto de Misao y se hiciera un malentendido, Misao en realidad nunca había entrado a su cuarto en el pasado y solía respetar su espacio en la casa.

Al entrar a su cuarto se encontró a su cuerpo dormido, despatarrado en el suelo con la yukata mal puesta y una imponente erección matutina, ah sí, había olvidado ese ligero inconveniente.

—Misao. —La removió por un hombro y la muchacha abrió unos adormilados ojos azules.

—¿Si?

—No funcionó.

—Ah. —Misao se sentó tallándose un ojo y luego giró la mirada, casi como si tuviera un imán, a su pelvis—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Una erección. —Aoshi contestó con su aire científico—. Necesito que me des información de un niño extranjero que ves en el mercado.

—¿Joseph-kun? —Misao removió la cabeza luego volvió incomoda la vista a su yukata—. ¿Cómo hago que desaparezca?

—Piensa en otra cosa, ¿qué has averiguado de él?

—Su padre es un narcotraficante de Inglaterra, el barco que… ¿Puedo pegarle a ver si se va?

—¿Intentas fracturarme? —Aoshi arqueó una ceja, Misao tenía los ojos azules muy abiertos y hubiera sido casi gracioso de no ser porque dentro de sus planes estaba atacar a su muy necesario aparato reproductor masculino.

—N-no… ¿puede fracturarse?

—Sí. —Aoshi la miró fijo—. ¿Un barco que…?

—El barco que trae la mercancía es conocido como "El Regente", su padre se va en tres días y su segundo al mando es Gin-san, la verdad estoy segura de que no sabe nada de este asunto y solo tiene mala… ¡Oh Aoshi-sama!, ¿no puede hacer que se vaya? —Explicarle a Misao que las erecciones matutinas eran lo común en un hombre joven y sano y que la manera de deshacerse de ellas era darles autosatisfacción o pensar en algo diferente no parecía que fuera a funcionar.

—Cierra los ojos. —Aoshi la sujetó por los hombros, aunque el cuerpo de Misao no brindaba mucha seguridad a nadie—. Respira hondo y luego piensa en ti.

—¿En mí?

—En ti cuando eras pequeña con un kimono que te quedaba grande de las mangas, un listón en la cabeza y enormes ojos verdes.

—¿Así me veía? —Con los ojos cerrados Misao sonrió, una sonrisa sincera y espontanea que el rostro de Aoshi nunca había tenido, Aoshi observó su cuerpo, la manera en la que lucía relajado y lo mucho que cambiaba su cara cuando el espíritu que lo habitaba era libre como el viento y puro como el agua del río—. ¡Ah!, ¡Aoshi-sama, se ha ido!

—Siempre funciona. —Por un momento idiota Misao siguió riendo pero luego juntó mucho las cejas en un franco mohín.

—¿Piensa en mí para bajarse una erección?, ¿siempre lo hace?

—Misao. —Aoshi suspiró—. Éste no es el momento.

—Pe-pero… —Misao tartamudeó ante la franca alusión a su poco incentivo sexual, pero justo en ese momento una exclamación los puso en alerta.

—¡Terroncito de azúcar!, tengo algo que decirte.

—¡Es Okina! —Misao chilló—. ¡Va a mi habitación y yo no estoy ahí!, ¡es decir, usted no está ahí! —Aoshi corrió a la ventana, saltó al marco y justo cuando estaba por descolgarse por el tejado recordó que sus piernas ya no eran del largo que recordaba, resbaló como una trucha mojada, alcanzó a agarrarse de una teja y entró a la habitación de Misao como un perro que hubiese sido pateado en esa dirección en lugar de como un ninja sigiloso, justo en ese momento Okina abrió la puerta.

—¡Terroncito!, ¿ya viste el broche que te compre ayer?, ¿no es adorable? —El anciano se sorprendió de encontrar en Misao unos ojos tan fríos que le hacían competencia al rostro habitual en Aoshi.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao volvió a bañarse con los ojos vendados, aunque esta vez tuvo mejor suerte con la esponja y no terminó llena de jabón, también pudo cambiarse adecuadamente con los ojos vendados, ¡solo era cosa de tomarle el truco!, al finalizar se miró largamente en el espejo, el labio se le había inflamado un poco más, pero para su sorpresa le hacía lucir como si alguien le hubiera dado un mordisco sexy.

Aoshi-sama debería tener prohibido ser tan atrayente la verdad.

Misao decidió que ese día sí que seguiría la rutina de Aoshi así que decidió empezar entrenando, le sorprendió lo fácil que el cuerpo de Aoshi lograba que un kunai llegara lejos, de hecho si no se controlaba lo mandaba más lejos del objetivo inicial y aunque era más difícil saltar y escurrirse por ahí era compensado por una fuerza que nunca en la vida había tenido.

Misao se entretuvo cargando una y otra vez su propio peso de la rama de un árbol, luego realizó una rutina de kempo con la que estuvo completamente convencida de que podía matar a alguien, ¡esto no tenía nada que ver con su cuerpecito delgaducho!, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor y Misao se quitó la camisa que se le pegaba y le hacía sentir irritada, ¡era genial poder andar por ahí sin camisa! Y eso de que no hubiera nada por ahí rebotando cuando saltaba era simplemente fenomenal —que aunque fueran pequeños rebotaban como el infierno si no los apretaba bien con las vendas. Si hubiera sido más valiente Misao hubiera orinado contra un árbol solo por el gusto de hacerlo, pero hasta ahora cada que iba al baño cerraba los ojos y trataba de no tocar nada.

Siguiendo sus impulsos infantiles se lanzó al río y nado sin importarle empaparse, los hombres podían ir por ahí con las ropas mojadas sin que nadie los llamara indecentes. Después de una hora salió del río con una sonrisa babosa y deseos de tener enfrente un espejo de cuerpo completo para contemplar a su Aoshi-sama en su más pura y salvaje forma, para su horror lo que se encontró al salir le dejó congelada la sonrisa en la cara.

—No sabía que te gustara tanto nadar Shinomori. —Saito aplastó un cigarrillo bajo el suelo de su zapato—. Si esa cría que te sigue a todas partes se entera que sonríes cuando nadas va a empujarte al río. —Y tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a no sonrojarse por la pulla.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi había aprendido la lección y esta vez solo se lavó el cuerpo, con un suspiro aceptó que tenía que cuidar del cuerpo de Misao en todo sentido y enjabonó y enjuago todos los recovecos de su cuerpo. Sin excepción. El cuerpo de Misao era bastante receptivo así que sintió un par de cosquilleos en su vientre que le dejaron claro que estaba frotando de más en zonas peligrosas, lo cierto es que nunca hubiera esperado que Misao sintiera tanto con tan poco. Aquello lo desconcertó, a ser sincero aunque se decía a sí mismo que Misao era una mujer y la había aceptado como tal sentir en carne propia su deseo sexual era un poco, bastante perturbador.

Con un parpadeo se observó desnudo en el espejo del baño, Misao tenía un cuerpo poco desarrollado, con senos incipientes, caderas poco definidas y una muy pequeña cintura… nunca le había prestado atención a lo pequeña que era su cintura, todo en ella era pequeño la verdad.

Se colocó sus ropas y apretó bien las vendas que aseguraban sus senos, luego se dirigió al restaurante, de alguna manera embauco a Omasu para que lo pusiera a atender clientes nuevamente, nunca había intentado cocinar en el pasado y aunque tenía confianza en poder seguir una receta sin alteraciones no estaba tan seguro de que el sazón de Misao fuera algo que pudiera imitar.

La comida de Misao tenía un ligero tono picante que la hacía deliciosa, Aoshi nunca se lo había dicho y a ser sincero no sabía si ella era consciente de lo buena cocinera que era, nunca había escuchado a nadie mencionárselo.

—Tofu para la mesa dos. —Su sonrisa de negocios siempre le había salvado en las misiones, pero estaba seguro de que cualquier con dos dedos de frente notaría que el aire ingenuo de los ojos de Misao se había esfumado.

—Misao-chan. —Alguien lo tironeó del listón de su espalda y Aoshi tuvo que reunir todo su autocontrol para no reaccionar de manera brusca.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sigues enojada conmigo? —Se encontró con un hombre que seguramente rondaba los treinta años, atractivo aunque bastante desaliñado, cabello oscuro y ojos ligeramente violetas que le daban un aire parecido a los ojos de Kenshin.

—No. —Aoshi supuso que era Gin-san o que realmente Misao solía enojarse mucho con los hombres.

—¿Por qué no fuiste al festival conmigo entonces? —El hombre enredó toda la mano en el listón de Aoshi obligándolo a acercarse más—. ¿Estas enojada verdad? —Desde el punto de vista de Aoshi era un coqueteo bastante pobre, pero suponía que necesitaba a aquel hombre si quería enterarse de algo.

—No estoy enojada. —Sonrió teniendo en mente la imagen de Misao cuando sonreía pensando en él y esperando acercarse un poco a esa expresión—. Estuve muy ocupada ayer.

—¿En serio? —Tal vez se había pasado un poco con la sonrisa porque el hombre le rozó la rodilla con su pierna—. ¿Vamos a salir hoy entonces? —Aoshi solo una vez había tenido que fingir seducir a un hombre, cuando era adolescente y lo habían vestido de geisha, pero hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para pasar aquello.

—Por supuesto. —Intentó alejarse de una manera que pareciera falsa coquetería, para su sorpresa el hombre hizo amago de sujetarlo por la cintura y tuvo que dejarlo hacer ya que zafarse se hubiera visto sospechoso.

—Te veo debajo del puente. —Sintió sus dedos apretarlo y se sintió impotente en un cuerpo que era tan pequeño que la mano de un hombre, caliente y demandante, abarcaba la mitad de su cintura.

—Lo estaré esperando. —Aoshi esta vez sí logró soltarse, en cuanto salió de la habitación corrió en dirección al templo, nadie vería raro que Misao decidiera verlo de buena gana a media mañana y él de verdad, por primera vez en su vida, necesitaba instrucciones para no fallar una misión.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Aoshi-sama!

—Misao.

—¡Necesito que me enseñe como usar sus espadas!

—…seducir a un hombre. —Por un momento los dos se vieron fijo a los ojos, Misao desde sus casi dos metros con la boca abierta y los ojos azules muy brillantes y Aoshi con su escaso metro y medio y mirada fría y decidida.

—A-Aoshi-sama… po-por qué…

—Se trata de Gin-san, te ha invitado a salir hoy al festival y luego de sopesar mis habilidades el día de hoy me encuentro incapaz de obtener información de la manera en la que estoy acostumbrado.

—Oh. —Misao parpadeó—. Bueno, el Lobo también estuvo aquí y en tres días quiere que lo apoye en una misión en el muelle, creo que tiene que ver con Joseph-kun.

—Niégate.

—Ya le dije que sí. —Misao pasó un pie por el suelo suspirando, Aoshi sentía escalofríos cada que veía su cuerpo portándose tan inocentemente—. Pero no será una misión muy difícil, es solo que si de repente uso otra arma que no sean sus espadas va a ser sospechoso.

—Vamos a tener que entrenar. —Aoshi frunció ligeramente el ceño, Misao se sentó frente a él.

—¿Por qué no iniciamos con lo de Gin-san?, es más fácil.

—De acuerdo. —Aoshi también se sentó.

—Yo seré Gin-san y usted será yo. —Aoshi asintió nuevamente con la cabeza, Misao cerró los ojos dio una palmada frente a ella y luego sonrió de una manera que a Aoshi le pareció repugnante.

—Are, are, Misao-chan, ¿no crees que es una noche hermosa?

—Eso me parece Gin-san. —Misao entrecerró los ojos.

—Aoshi-sama, ¿usted cree que yo contestaría eso? —Aoshi dio un rápido parpadeo.

—No.

—Vamos de nuevo. —Misao tomó aire y luego se acercó rozando su rodilla con la de Aoshi—. Misao-chan, ¿no crees que un sake sería perfecto para este momento?

—¿Por qué él roza mi rodilla? —Aoshi cuestionó sin pasión.

—Gin-san siempre lo hace, concéntrese Aoshi-sama.

—¿Y por qué se lo permites? —Por primera vez en su vida Aoshi pudo ver una mirada en Misao que parecía verlo por debajo del hombro.

—Aoshi-sama, ¿alguna vez entró a una lección para infiltrarse y obtener información destinada a una kunoichi?

—No. —Aoshi encontraba todo ese asunto bastante fuera de sus capacidades.

—Alentar al hombre a tener contactos físicos es parte del entrenamiento y créame, no es fácil que alguien quiera esa clase de acercamiento con alguien como yo. —Aoshi apretó los dientes, no sabía si era porque ahora él era el dueño de aquel cuerpo, pero le molestó que se expresara así de su persona—. Vamos de nuevo. —Misao tamborileó con los dedos en el suelo, Aoshi lo observó con agudeza—. ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Observando lo que haces.

—Usted es una niña tonta de dieciséis años Aoshi-sama, no piense en cómo va a atacarme o cómo voy a atacarlo, intenté reírse tontamente, me ha visto hacerlo cientos de veces.

—No creo que pueda… —Y era la primera vez que no podía hacer algo esencial para una misión.

—Bueno, sonría entonces. —Misao lo observó con tristeza—. Si lo intenta se dará cuenta de que es más fácil hacerlo estando dentro de mi cuerpo.

—Puedo sonreír. —Aoshi acotó sereno—. Es sólo que no puedo hacerlo como tú lo haces.

—Bueno, —Misao soltó un suspiro—, hágalo como bien pueda. Intentémoslo de nuevo, —Aoshi asintió con la cabeza—, oi, oi, Misao-chan. —Misao se inclinó sobre él, Aoshi tuvo que obligarse a no retroceder, el cuerpo de Misao era pequeño, tanto que un hombre podía rodearlo con una sola mano y su cuerpo era grande, tanto que le cortaba las salidas y no le permitía hacer planes de escape—. ¿Qué tal si…?

—¿Debo besarlo? —Aoshi la cortó en seco.

—¿Besarlo? —Misao se echó atrás y su rostro se coloreó como el de una colegiala, Aoshi empezaba a aceptar que su cara mostrara matices poco aceptados en un hombre.

—Para sacar información.

—Pu-pues nunca he besado a alguien Aoshi-sama. —Una parte de él esperaba esa respuesta—. Y normalmente basta con dejar que me toquen un poco y mostrarse muy cariñosa pero si usted cree… —Era imposible, su Aoshi-sama besando a un hombre era demasiado—. No me gustaría que besara a nadie Aoshi-sama, pero si tiene que hacerlo…

—Entiendo. —Aoshi soltó un suspiro mental, tampoco a él le hacía demasiada gracia.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al final habían ensayado hasta que a Aoshi las sonrisas le salían más o menos espontaneas —todo lo espontaneo que podía parecer algo decenas de veces ensayado—, de cualquier manera Misao había dicho que Gin-san no era precisamente inteligente y ahora Aoshi esperaba bajo el puente con una yukata amarilla y el cabello en una coleta con un broche, si él hubiese estado a cargo del vestuario se hubiera decantado por algo que lo hiciera ver elegante y no como una niña de paseo en el carrusel, pero Okon la había arreglado creyendo que asistía a una cita.

"Qué bueno que empieces a ver más allá de Aoshi-san", pero algo le decía que arreglarla como una linda chiquilla era un método de auto defensa para no perderla. No hubiera creído que en el Aoiya todos actuaban, consciente o inconscientemente, intentando que Misao no creciera, desde Shiro amarrándole los zapatos, hasta Okon vistiéndola como niña cuando se suponía que iba a una cita e incluso él mismo diciendo que ya era una mujer pero negándose a tratarla con esa consideración.

—¡Misao-chan! —Gin-san llegó corriendo, la mano en alto y una yukata formal, lo cierto es que se veía atractivo.

—Gin-san, lo estaba esperando.

—Lo siento, tuvimos problemas con la carga. —Aoshi lo sujetó de un brazo, era una sensación nueva la de ser tan pequeño que podía prácticamente colgarse del brazo de alguien más.

—Espero que nada grave.

—No en realidad. —Aoshi parpadeó como Misao le había enseñado.

—¿Y su jefe no se enojó con usted?

—Nah. —Gin-san se rascó la nuca—. Philip-san es un hombre muy extraño, paciente y eso, casi nunca alza la voz y parece que nada le preocupa en realidad.

—¿Y la carga había llegado tarde? —Aoshi echó a caminar colgado del brazo de aquel hombre, a pesar de que el cuerpo de Misao era pequeñito y lucía bastante infantil aquel hombre parecía muy contento de lucirse con ella, Aoshi echó una mirada a una vidriera rumbo al festival, los ojos enormes, verdes y brillantes de Misao le regresaron la mirada.

—Sí, hubo un problema con unas cajas que no llegaban, fue algo extraño porque cuando las subimos no pesaban tanto como las otras, me pregunto si estarán incompletas.

—Tal vez eran material frágil. —Aoshi se enredó un mechón de cabello en un dedo, recordó a Misao dándole instrucciones "Hágalo luciendo distraído Aoshi-sama", Misao nunca había usado esa clase de artimañas cuando estaba con él, nunca había corrido a verlo con un yukata amarillo, el cabello en una coleta y batiendo las pestañas intentando colgarse de su brazo. Sintió que los hombros se le tensaban.

—Creo que sí lo eran. —Gin-san se frotó la barbilla—. Porque pusimos las cajas solas en el compartimento medio, ¿quieres un algodón de nieve? —Aoshi asintió sin entusiasmo y vio al hombre partir apurado a comprarle una golosina, ahora ya sabía dónde se encontraban las cajas que tenían —muy probablemente— la mercancía de contrabando y por las características pudiera ser que se tratara de drogas o armas, pero por alguna razón lo que lo estaba molestando de verdad es que Misao parecía muy acostumbrada a tener citas y ni una sola vez durante sus conversaciones tontas había siquiera osado mencionarlo.

—¡Algodón de azúcar a la orden! —Gin-san le entregó la bola de azúcar rosa y luego se inclinó poniendo su mejilla delante, por un momento Aoshi no entendió que quería.

—¿No crees que bien me merezco un besito?

—No. —Aoshi contestó sin siquiera procesarlo, luego apretó los dientes, en toda su vida nunca se había salido del papel otorgado a una misión, ni siquiera una sola vez.

—Oh, picarona. —Gin-san le picó una mejilla con aire juguetón—. Veremos si dices lo mismo al final de la noche. —Muy bien, aquello empezaba a perturbarlo.

… **.**

Aoshi no tomaba sake, la razón era sencilla, como ninja sus sentidos debían estar completamente despiertos… Bueno, pues muy despiertos ya no estaban, ¿quién hubiera dicho que el deber de una mujer acompañante era servir y tomar junto con su invitado?

—¡Misao-chaaan! —Ya tenía toda la información que quería y también a un ebrio Gin-san colgado de su cintura—. ¡Quédate conmigo, la pasaremos bien! —No, no iba a quedarse, todo le daba vueltas, la cabeza, el piso, tenía el cabello hecho un desastre y a esas alturas poco orgullo que resguardar.

—No quiero. —Como pudo le dio un codazo en la cara, pero como resultado los dos cayeron al piso, Gin-san inició una risita tonta y floja mientras intentaba jalonearlo de la yukata.

—Vamos Misao-chan, sé que te gustara también. —No, no iba a gustarle, estaba seguro, ¡eso era tan gay!, un hombre lo tenía acorralado contra el suelo, ¿eso se sentía ser una mujer indefensa?, ¡apestaba!

—Suel-te-me. —Para colmo sentía las palabras arrastradas, como pudo se deshizo de él a patadas agradeciendo que los músculos de Misao, aunque pequeños, fueran tan firmes. Como un perrito asustado se escabulló hasta la puerta, pero Gin-san lo sujetó del tobillo y lo hizo caer de nuevo.

—Mi-sao-chan, de verdad, —los ojos violetas de Gin-san estaban vidriosos y fijos en él—, de verdad me gustas, qui-quiero tener una familia contigo, yo-yo puedo cuidar de ti.

—Suélteme. —Aoshi se debatió con mayor y ebria fiereza, ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel incauto a hacerle una propuesta de matrimonio a la Okashira de los Oniwabanshu?, ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría solicitarla estando ebrio?!, ¿y en qué momento se le había salido todo de control?, intentó darle un rodillazo en cierto sitio muy blando de su anatomía pero lo que paso a continuación no pudo pararlo, Gin-san se dejó caer contra él besándolo en la boca, ¡justo lo que Misao no había querido que sucediera!, la rabia pudo con él y tuvo un momento de lucidez que le alcanzo para imitar la patada del pájaro endemoniado de su protegida y mandar a su incauto pretendiente por los aires.

Salió de la habitación a trompicones, incluso tuvo la vaga sensación de haber apartado de mala manera a una mesera que se acercó a ver si se encontraba bien, apenas salir al exterior sintió que le daban ganas de vomitar y trató de sujetarse a la pared mientras devolvía el estómago… sí que estaba dando un espectáculo.

—¿Aoshi-sama? —Escuchó una voz gruesa y firme a su costado y se giró de reojo, demasiado cansado y mareado como para mostrar habilidades por encima de eso, Misao estaba ahí, observándolo con preocupación y estaba seguro que nunca en el pasado sus ojos se habían visto más hermosos que en ese instante.

—Mi-sao…

—¿Esta tomado? —Misao lo sujetó del hombro intentando estabilizarlo—. ¿Algo va mal?

—Me siento… mal…

—Hum… —Misao tuvo un titubeo, pero luego pareció armarse de valor—. ¿Me permite cargarlo?, creo que será más fácil así. —Con poco orgullo que mantener Aoshi asintió brevemente, Misao lo sujetó por la espalda y detrás de las rodillas y dentro de nada estaba acunado contra su pecho, tan cálido y seguro que le costó no echarse a dormir sin preocupaciones.

—Misao… —Entre la bruma de la borrachera intentó enfocar—. ¿Qué hacías aquí?

—Oh. —Misao giró y le dio una sonrisa distraída, la clase de sonrisa que él nunca le había ofrecido a ella—. Como se tardaba tanto en regresar me preocupe por usted así que vine a buscarlo. —Aoshi, nunca, ni siquiera una vez, se había preocupado por ella cuando tardaba en regresar al Aoiya, confiaba en sus habilidades y la sabía capaz de protegerse por sí misma y sin embargo estando ahí, seguro entre sus brazos, hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por cambiar papeles, por recuperar su cuerpo y ser él quien cargaba con ella bajo una noche repleta de estrellas.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao no reaccionó hasta el día después en ciertas cosas que los demás habían visto desde un plano exterior.

 **Uno** Misao había tenido una cita (es decir Aoshi, pero nadie lo sabía).

 **Dos** Se había puesto la borrachera de su vida (es decir Aoshi, porque ya se sabía que su Aoshi-sama no tenía resistencia al alcohol)

 **Tres** Se había besado con un hombre que le había pedido matrimonio (Aoshi lo había hecho, según rumoraba todo Kyoto entre risitas y es que lo que ve una mesera lo sabía todo el mundo al día siguiente)

 **Cuatro** Aoshi había ido por ella y la había cargado de vuelta al Aoiya como una princesa, incluso la había acostado en su futon, (es decir, ella lo había hecho porque ella era Aoshi, pero ahora todos creían que Aoshi la quería y a cómo lo veía solo había sido ella cuidando de Aoshi y de su propio cuerpo).

Y así es como el primer beso de su vida lo había dado Aoshi a otro hombre… quería morirse. Además había escuchado algunos rumores diciendo que Aoshi por fin había reaccionado gracias a los celos y que ahora sí notaría a Misao (sí claro). Su reputación acababa de caer hasta el suelo.

Se hubiera puesto a llorar de no ser porque el cuerpo de Aoshi llorando se veía ridículo por cualquier lado, así que se conformó con ver el horizonte con una mirada melancólica, así la encontró Aoshi más o menos a media tarde.

—Misao.

Silencio.

—Misao.

Silencio.

—Misao, tenemos que empezar a entrenar con las espadas.

—Aoshi-sama, ¿cree que una mujer que vomita a media calle tenga cabida de nuevo en la sociedad?

—Lo siento.

—Ah, no pasa nada. —Soltó un suspiro—. No pensaba casarme de todas maneras. —No si no era con él, Aoshi le mandó una mirada muy extraña, pero esta vez no pudo descifrarla.

—¿Iniciamos?

—Sí. —Misao se puso de pie, Aoshi quedo considerablemente abajo.

—Pff. —Misao se tapó la boca con la mano—. Sí que es una pulguita Aoshi-sama. —Aoshi frunció el ceño.

—Te recuerdo que éste cuerpo es tuyo.

—Ah. —Misao puso cara de derrota—. ¿Así me ve siempre? —Aoshi pasó de contestar.

—Para empezar debes desenfundar… ¡no espera! —Demasiado tarde Misao trató de desenfundar al mismo tiempo de manera recta y quedó con los brazos encogidos atrás.

—¡A-Au!

—Tienes que sacar las espadas con un giro, no van a salir si lo haces de manera recta. —Aoshi intentó guiarle la mano, pero al tocar aquella mano grande que había sido suya se sorprendió de encontrar su mano tan pequeña en comparación, como añadido Misao dio un bote ante su cercanía y trastabillo atrás.

—Ah, lo siento Aoshi-sama.

—Vas a tener que acostumbrarte.

—Sí. —Misao asintió fatalista, pero algo le dijo que acostumbrarse iba a resultar más difícil de lo planeado cuando Aoshi le sujetó la cintura para enseñarle como debía rotar y ya podían ir cantando misa, que aunque estuviera en un cuerpo que no era el suyo seguía sintiendo mariposas en el estómago cuando Aoshi la tocaba.

…

…

…

 **..**

 **.**

—Así que el plan es simple, detenemos la carga, atrapamos a los malos y regresamos por dónde venimos, ¿alguna pregunta? —Saito soltó una larga bocanada a su cigarro—. Shinomori, ¿estas escuchando?

—¿Eh? —Misao forzó todo su cuerpo a no dar un respingo—. Sí.

—Estas muy raro. —Saito arqueó una ceja, Misao odiaba que hiciera eso con ella pero se sentía más indignada cuando a quien veía de esa manera era a su Aoshi-sama.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Aoshi había dicho que pocas palabras y un aire agudo e inteligente eran su marca personal, ya que no podía copiar el toque agudo e inteligente se quedaría con lo de pocas palabras.

—¿No te habrá seguido tu cría?

—¡Yo!, es decir, ¡Misao no es ninguna cría! —Buena la había hecho, Aoshi nunca diría algo como eso, acababa de arruinar su imagen—. Es una ninja, —a las desesperadas intentó redimirse—, la Okashira y… —¡pocas palabras, pocas palabras!—. ¿Eso qué te importa? —Sentía que un sudor frío y delator le bajaba por la nuca, además los ojos dorados de Saito se veían muy inquisidores, ¿sus ojos siempre habían sido así, verdad?

—Usualmente pasas de todo lo que te diga con respecto a esa Comadreja. —Misao se debatía entre golpearlo o auto compadecerse porque su Aoshi-sama la consideraba una comadreja, pero suponía que ninguna de las dos la ayudaría en la presente situación.

 **Consejo de Aoshi número 2** Ojos insensibles y no contestes nada. Saito pareció más acostumbrado a esa reacción porque se encogió de hombros.

—Escuche que tu protegida se puso una enorme borrachera donde Kaede-san. —Ah sí, los chismes volaban—. Y que has ido por ella, cargándola en medio de la noche y eso. —¿Saito se estaba burlando?, quería regresársela pero no sabía cómo y además Aoshi no era la clase de persona que regresaba pullas—. Y eso que cuando te sigue parece fastidiarte bastante. —Misao se quedó quieta, inconscientemente sus dedos se encogieron, ah, era cierto, Aoshi había dicho que sus sentimientos le eran innecesarios, últimamente lo olvidaba—. ¿Es que no vas a decir nada?

—¿Acerca de qué? —Contestó hosca más por sus propios sentimientos que por seguir el perfil de Aoshi, de cualquier manera Saito tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y lo piso con la punta del zapato.

—De nada, es bueno hacer conversación antes de una pelea. —Los ojos de Saito estaban brillando dorados y divertidos, Misao intentó concentrarse, antes de una pelea los ojos de Aoshi eran puro hielo, pero a ella los combates siempre le habían entusiasmado, temía que algo de esa emoción se transmitiera en su mirada—. Vamos. —Saito empezó a caminar, Misao lo siguió a corta distancia, para su desconcierto terminó pisándole un zapato.

—Shinomori. —Saito le siseó con mala leche, ojos dorados caóticos.

—Eh. —Misao abrió grandes los ojos—. Lo siento. —Y justo acababa de disculparse, ¡si Aoshi nunca se disculpaba por nada!. Por un aterrador segundo Saito lo miró fijo a los ojos.

—Sí no estuviera completamente convencido que es una estupidez… ¿sabes qué Shinomori?, tu aura de combate ha cambiado tanto que ya no se parece a la tuya. —Maldito lobo capaz de leer el ki..

—He entrenado de manera diferente estos días, es todo.

—O cambiaste cuerpos con esa Comadreja maniaca que te sigue o estás enamorado. —Misao se atragantó con su saliva y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras tosía intentando jalar aire—. Como cambiar cuerpos es imposible supongo que estás enamorado. —Saito arqueó una ceja sin darle las misericordiosas palmadas en la espalda que tanto estaba necesitando—. Pero deja el romance para después, ¿quieres? —Misao asintió aun sin poder pasar aire del todo—. Vamos. —En la oscuridad Saito se escurrió en el barco sin mayores problemas y Misao lo siguió apenas pudo respirar con normalidad, ¿cómo era posible que el Lobo se hubiera dado cuenta de todo y solo su pensamiento racional le obligara a no creer en su teoría? temía el momento en el que tuviera que sacar las espadas, pero con algo de suerte el entrenamiento con Aoshi daría resultado… que diera resultados.

—¡Ey!, ¿Quién…? —Saito dejó fuera de combate al primer marinero y Misao comprendió que aquello no iría de sutilezas.

—"Esta bien". —Se animó a sí misma—. "Aoshi-sama es fuerte, su cuerpo puede pelear sin problemas, no es cómo yo". —Sacó las espadas como su tutor le había enseñado, el metal brilló en sus manos, sintió alguien atrás, derecha, izquierda, el cuerpo de Aoshi se movió por instinto, la última patada un poco menos grácil de lo que Aoshi lo hubiera hecho, pero no estaba tan mal.

—¡Nos atacan! —Aquello rápidamente se convirtió en un pandemonio contra dos hombres, Misao había estado en desventaja muchas veces antes, pero era la primera vez que Saito confiaba en ella para salir de esa, ¡oh diablos y no podía echárselo en cara después!

—Shinomori, mierda. —Saito le gruñó cuando se pegó a su espalda para controlar una parte de los atacantes, ¿es que los hombres no se ponían espalda con espalda?, ¿o era Aoshi quien no lo hacía?, ahora que lo recordaba Misao no lo había visto adoptar esa posición antes.

—Solo ataca. —De todas formas contestó tan guay como lo hubiera hecho su Aoshi-sama, no fue difícil deshacerse de los atacantes de esa parte del barco y correr a la parte central, ahí donde Gin-san había dicho que habían llevado una carga extraña.

Atrás escuchó a Saito encargándose de los marinos de la borda, esperaba que no les hiciera mucho daño, algunos de ellos no sabían en los negocios turbios en que estaban metidos.

Corrió y peleó tratando de no herir demasiado con aquellas espadas, ciertamente era difícil, no era como que Aoshi siguiera el lema de no matar de Kenshin y por tanto sus espadas eran normales y muy letales, ¡lo que diera por tener sus kunais!

—Pa-papá… —Conforme se iba acercando al sitio de carga logró escuchar una voz conocida—. Pa-Padre. —Frenó en seco, frente a ella se encontraba su objetivo, el hombre que según palabras de Saito debían tratar de capturar con vida, frente a él…

—Joseph-kun. —El nombre se le escapó solo de los labios, aquel hombre estaba usando a su propio hijo como escudo, el niño que tantas veces en el pasado le había ayudado con las bolsas en el mercado y con el que había bromeado intentando sacarle información pero disfrutado su compañía en el proceso, ese mismo niño ahora lloraba asustado usado como escudo humano por su padre.

—¿Qué quiere aquí? —El hombre tenía sujetó a Joseph por el hombro, en la mano sostenía de manera temblorosa un arma, Misao ya se había enfrentado a pistolas antes, pero no quería que el cuerpo de su Aoshi-sama tuviera otra herida de bala para la colección—. Esto es un desacato, un atropello, ¡yo…!

—Usted está acusado de contrabando.

 **Consejo de Aoshi número 3** Mirada cargada de oscuridad y palabras contundentes para un proceso de intimidación. Como plus Misao giró una kodachi en su mano, contra la luz de la luna la hoja de la espada brilló con fuerza.

—¡No hay pruebas, ninguna prueba! —Zamarreó al niño quien abrió grandes los ojos mirándola con sus enormes ojos extranjeros.

—Las pruebas están aquí. —Misao señaló las cajas atrás, ojala llegara pronto Saito que ella de leyes y procesos de encarcelamiento sabía bien poco, cuando atrapaban a un ladrón lo amarraban y lo tiraban donde pudiera hallarlo la policía.

—No, no hay pruebas. —La pistola tembló en la mano del hombre y Joseph cerró fuerte los ojos—. Ninguna, una vez que usted muera no habrá ninguna y su compañero ya debe ser comida para los peces. —Que le dijeran eso al Lobo, ni Kenshin había podido deshacerse de esa pesadilla fumadora—. Ahora… —Una sonrisa un poco tiesa se empezó a dibujar en su cara—. Sus últimas palabras.

—Suelte a Joseph-kun. —Misao frunció el ceño—. No se merece un hijo como él. —Al instante Joseph dio un respingo y giró a verla, ojos grandes, ojos de extranjero que le habían gustado tanto desde que lo había visto la primera vez, cabello rubio y alborotado.

—¿Por qué conoce a mi hijo? —El hombre aulló agitando al niño dolorosamente por un hombro y para desconcierto de Misao disparó, aquello fue instintivo, se barrió por el suelo como lo había hecho desde que era muchacha, se paró de golpe a escasos centímetros de su objetivo y le atinó su patada de pájaro endemoniado más potente bajo la barbilla mandándolo a volar, Joseph apenas alcanzó a soltar un chillido asustado.

Ay mierda, que el cuerpo de Aoshi era más fuerte, ¿acaso lo había matado?

—Sa-Saito va a matarme. —Con horror se llevó una mano frente a la boca—. A-Aoshi-sama va a matarme.

—¿Aoshi-sama? —Joseph la sujetó de un brazo, recordando su existencia Misao dirigió a él sus expresivos ojos azules, el niño abrió mucho la boca—. ¿Misao-chan? —Y por primera vez desde que habían cambiado de cuerpos Misao se dio cuenta que alguien había logrado ver su alma.

— _Una vez en el pasado algo así ocurrió y por compartir el secreto con los demás los implicados no volvieron jamás a sus cuerpos._

—No, yo no. —Aterrada intentó desasirse de su agarre, pero el niño simplemente sonrió y cerró los ojos, la sonrisa inocente de la infancia que aún era capaz de creer en cosas tan inverosímiles como un cambio de cuerpos—. ¡Gracias por salvarme Misao-chan!

—De-de nada… —Y al aceptarlo se dio cuenta que acababa de condenar a Aoshi por siempre.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—No es tu culpa. —Sentados frente a frente en el templo Aoshi habló con su voz directa y sin matices de siempre, a pesar que con aquel timbre femenino no se oía del todo igual.

—Pero… —Los ojos de Misao se llenaron de lágrimas y se frotó los parpados avergonzada, Aoshi se molestaría si veía su cuerpo llorar—. No-no vamos a poder volver a nuestros cuerpos ahora.

—Está bien. —Aoshi adelantó una mano, titubeó antes de llegar y luego la dejó caer—. He aprendido a hacer misiones de investigación como mujer y tú sobreviviste a una misión con Saito, capturaste al culpable y ayudaste a tu amigo, si entrenamos más podríamos acostumbrarnos.

—Pe-pero. —No pudo soportarlo más y se echó a llorar avergonzada, a pesar de que el cuerpo de Aoshi no estaba acostumbrado a las lágrimas y le picaba horrible la nariz—. Será una mujer toda su vida por mi culpa y yo. —Hipó ruidosamente—. No quiero ser un hombre, ni siquiera puedo bañarme correctamente y siempre estoy tratando de no tocar nada porque es su cuerpo y-y… —Finalmente escondió el rostro entre sus manos—. Yo estaba enamorada de usted, me gustaba todo de usted, yo simplemente no puedo… —Por un momento Aoshi la miró asombrado, ella se había tomado tantas molestias para no atentar contra su pudor y él en cambio había visto su cuerpo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo cuando lo cierto es que ella era una mujer, una señorita que merecía respeto.

—Misao. —Con delicadeza le sujetó una mejilla, Misao lo observó entre lágrimas—. Está bien, yo voy a seguir siendo yo aunque éste en otro recipiente y tú seguirás siendo tú, no tenemos que fingir ser otra persona, poco a poco nos acostumbraremos.

—Pero… —Era su cuerpo pero ella seguía siendo ella y la manera en que sus ojos brillaban repletos de lágrimas era algo que él hubiera podido distinguir dónde quiera que se encontrara.

—Somos muy diferentes y antes creía que éramos como el día y la noche. —Aoshi le secó con el pulgar una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla—. Que nunca podríamos entendernos, pero no es así, creía que no tenías consciencia de ti misma y tu alrededor, pero me he dado cuenta por todo lo que pasas y lo mucho que te esfuerzas, estoy arrepentido de haber sido tan duro contigo.

—¡Yo!, —Misao pasó saliva, sus ojos se abrieron enormes—. Lamento haberle dicho que era frío y no sentía nada, yo sé que a usted lo criaron así y que esas son las características de un buen ninja, ¡su cuerpo es maravilloso Aoshi-sama!, es muy grande y fuerte, reacciona ante el menor estimulo, sus sentidos están increíblemente desarrollados. —El tono de su voz empezó a sonar entusiasmado—. Cuando lo cargué el otro día Aoshi-sama podía sentir todo de usted, el perfume que se había puesto por debajo del olor a sake, su cuerpo pequeñito, sentía incluso su cabello cosquilleándome contra la piel a pesar de que nos separaba la tela de mi yukata, ¡fue demasiado intenso!, nunca había sentido nada así en mi vida.

—Lo único… —Aoshi la sujetó de la mano, su mano pequeñita tomando la mano de dedos gruesos que alguna vez habían sido suyos—. Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haberme dado cuenta antes de eso, era mentira Misao, mis lazos no están perdidos, regresé aquí porque Himura me dijo que te había prometido traerme de vuelta, regresé porque dijo que una muchacha tan fuerte como tú estaba llorando lágrimas tan grandes como la luna. Regresé porque sin saberlo tu pasión me llamaba.

—Y a mí me gusta que sea tan calmo. —Misao le sonrió, ojos cerrados sonrisa grande, blanca, franca, la sonrisa que él nunca había podido darle pero que en ella era tan natural. Ambos apretaron sus manos y Aoshi sonrió, no fue la sonrisa que a Misao quizás le hubiera gustado ver, era una sonrisa discreta y casi invisible, pero a diferencia de las sonrisas que había ensayado esta era real.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de encontrarse tirado en el suelo, ambos brazos extendidos y la yukata abierta del pecho y echa bola entre las piernas. Frunciendo un poco el ceño se sentó llevándose una mano a la frente, le dolía la cabeza como si tuviera resaca y a ser sincero se sentía un poco mareado.

¿Qué día era ese?, ¿lunes de mercado?, iba a decirle a Shiro que ya podía ponerse las cintas solo y que no necesitaba más sus servicios, también iba a tener que hablar con Joseph-kun, suponía que para el niño la historia sería un poco confusa, a lo mejor y le tenía que decir a Misao que fuera con él.

—¿Uh? —Su mano, ¿era su mano?, ¿no era demasiado grande para ser suya?, por varios segundos se quedó ahí sentado, observando una mano de hombre, unas piernas de hombre que sobresalían por debajo de la yukata un entusiasta amigo por la mañana entre sus muslos.

—¡Ah! —La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, Misao apareció frente a él, ojos verdes, cabello perfectamente trenzado, yukata de dormir tan bien colocada como se la había puesto él para pasar la noche—. ¡Aoshi-sama! —La sonrisa en su rostro era como una dulce mañana de navidad—. ¡Volvimos, volvimos! —Aoshi no se lo pensó, sentado en el suelo como estaba abrió los brazos por inercia, Misao se arrojó contra él y pronto tuvo sus delgados brazos rodeando su cuello y su esbelto cuerpo pegado contra él, con un brazo le rodeó la cintura. Ella era tan pequeña como siempre, tan volátil como siempre y tan amada que sentía que por primera vez en la vida el corazón le latía con fuerza inusual en el pecho.

—Oh Aoshi-sama… creo que tiene… eso que nos daba en las mañanas… —Pero a ser sincero no creía que esta vez solucionaría todo imaginándose a Misao de niña, después de todo una joven Misao contra él no le dejaba demasiado margen de maniobra.

—Estaría bien no preocuparnos por eso ahora. —Bajó el rostro, ella no pareció entender así que encontró sus labios con los suyos y cuando titubeante ella abrió su boca a él supo que en algún lugar del sótano secreto del Oniwabanshu un bromista dios de la hechicería debía estar riendo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Muy bien, no vuelvo a hacer un intercambio de cuerpos en mi vida, fue harto difícil y tuve que borrar tantos renglones porque los personajes se me ponían OC que fue un trauma. Al final espero que no haya quedado tan mal (hagamos énfasis en el _espero)._

Me alejare por un rato de los concursos y retos y me pondré manos a la obra con mis historias pendientes, por cierto, para quien guste leer una historia original de mi autoría puede buscarme en Wattpad con el nombre de JanetGaspar, acabo de subir una historia titulada "Embrujo Negro", es una novela que inicie cuando era adolescente ambientada en el sitio donde crecí siendo niña así que sí se pasan les estaré muy agradecida.

Y nada, ya me pongo con Latidos Sepultados y después de eso a darle la patada a los fanfics como bien pueda. Un beso.

 _17 de Abril del 2016 Domingo._


End file.
